lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
SomeOrdinaryNightmare
August 21, 2013 Hey guys it's me Mutahar. So...I don't know how to tell you people this..it's kind of a hard thing to discuss. Maybe...*sigh* maybe it all wasn't real...god I HOPE it wasn't real. It all happened about three weeks ago when I went on vacation to Texas. I landed in Houston and called a cab; expecting to have a nice pleasent trip to America. Boy was I wrong...On my way to Austin, my destination, the cab driver decided to take a short cut due to the traffic. We were passing through some back roads in an incredibly rural county when all of the sudden a tire blew out. Lucky for me we had just entered a small town with a repair shop a few blocks away. As soon as the cab was towed to the shop, I decided to get something to eat. There was a small diner across the street and from the aroma that was pouring out of the open windows it seemed like Heaven. I went into the diner and sat at the bar. The waitress came up with a surpised expression on her face. She was in her early twenties, around 21 or 22 with strawberry blond hair. She said in an excited voice, "Helly sir, how can I help you?" "I'd like some coffee and some pancakes, please." I replied. "Would you like anything to go with your pancakes? Maybe some fruit? We JUST got a fresh order of strawberries, and they are the best in all this side of Texas." she said with delite. "That sounds fine." I said. A few minutes later she brought me my food and you know what? They WERE the best strawberries that I have ever had. If there is one thing Texans are good for besides bashing gays, it's growing strawberries. When I was finished with my meal, I decided to go see how the car was doing. "Bad news guy; I wont be able to fix the tire until tomorrow. All of my tools have mysteriously disappeared." ,the repair man told me with remorse. The cab driver exclaimed, "Shit, will this is just fucking perfect!". Appalled, the repair man said, "Sir, please don't use such harsh language around me. I'm a Christian which means that if I hear curse words then that's like Satan ear raping me. Anywho, there is a hotel up the road that you can stay in for the night.". I decided that I'd just go wait out the day at the hotel; god knows there wasn't much to see around the town. Some time in the night I heard an incredibly loud beeping noise. Someone had pulled the fire alarm and everyone was rushed out of the building. As I stood in the small crowd wondering what the hell was going on, I started to feel incredibly drowsy. I passed out in the parking lot(I was a brown man in Texas so it made sense that nobody helped me) and the next thing I knew I was in a really comfy bed. I looked around; it was dark. Very dark. I heard a baby crying and I have to admit, I was scared shitless. Right about then the door opened and the waitress from the diner was standing there with a baby. She had it's face covered in her chest trying to calm it down, and then she walked up and said, "Hey there. I know you must be confused, but I saved you from that fire at the hotel. The fumes made you pass out." "What the hell are you talking about? The building wasn't on fire!" I exclaimed. The baby started to cry again and the waitress said, "Quiet! You're scaring her!", and then she showed her face. The baby was wearing a mask....of my face. That was the moment where I was freaking out. I tried getting up but I couldnt move. I was chained to the bed. "Oh shit", I thought to myself, "Did a member of One Million Moms capture me for my indecent streaming of the Witcher 2?". The waitress put her baby in the other room and came back. She then said, "Mutahar...I've been such a big fan of yours for a while now...I can't believe I actually have you in my bed. Oh, and if you're wondering about the chains, it's for protection...so you don't hurt yourself. They're clean I promise, I took them from the repair shop." Jesus Christ...it was all starting to make sense...and to make things worse, besides being scared shitless, I was being smothered by the smell of strawberries...The waitress then closed the door and went to her dresser and pulled out a strange bottle. She walked over to me and slowly said, "Don't worry Mutahar...you're in good hands...just sleep for now." as she then put a wet rag to my face. I knew it; chloroform. It was the next morning when I finally awoke, and the room was empty. I tried screaming for help, but as I opened my mouth the door burst open. There was the waitress...she was fully nude except for a.....strap on. She sauntered over and with a smooth voice said, "Have you ever wondered what paradise was like?" She loosened the chained just enough for me to squirm, but to no prevail. She forced me onto my stomache and took off my pants. She got out a different bottle and I heard some squirting sounds. And then...well..I don't want to get anymore graphic but I think you know what happened. It was two more days of torture that I dealt with...over and over again I was violated and I was rarely fed. I was on the brink of death when the door burst open and a swarm of police officers burst in. The cab driver was worried that I was gone for so long and a search was put out for me. I was finally away from that hell. I decided that I just wanted to go back home and to not suffer from anymore potential torture. On my way back to the airport there was an odd car following close behind us. I looked back and it was her. The waitress. She sped up right beside us and started shooting at us. The cab driver was shot and the car went off the road into a tree. Everything was black...I thought I was dead. Then, I heard noise. Noise of crowds and cars. I was home, in Toronto. I was on a sidewalk bench with birds surrounding me. I was so happy; I thought that it must have just been an incredibly vivid dream from a drunken stooper. I was so glad that everything was back to normal....except...the only thing I could smell, was the strong scent of strawberries... Category:Wall of Text Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki